


the sun and her flowers (jjp version)

by its_waei (orphan_account)



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Death, M/M, Possible triggering, Smut, Ties, Voice Kink, based off of the sun and her flowers by rupi kaur, break ups, tags will be updated as this progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: short stories of jjp based off of poems i find in the sun and her flowers by rupi kaur(DISCONTINUED)





	1. before reading

this will just be short stories about jinyoung and jaebum that i come up with based off of rupi kaur's the sun and her flowers

please remember that this is going to be angsty (maybe sexual) 

i will update tags and rating as this progresses. i have it rated as teen for now because of some triggering things that will most likely happen

this may get really sad and triggering so if at any point you are uncomfortable then please stop reading. i am only using this as practice for my writing

i will try to update this as often as i can

-c


	2. imagine you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did it feel to have your body wrapped around mine? 
> 
> i cannot remember.

in order to fall asleep  
i have to imagine your body  
crooked behind mine  
spoon ladled into spoon  
till i can hear your breath  
i have to recite your name  
till you answer and  
we have a conversation  
only then  
can my mind  
drift off to sleep

-pretend

~

days passed and jaebum can still feel him there. can still feel him curled up next to him. arm draped over him and snoring softly into his ear. but it is not annoying. it eases him. knowing that he is there

but now

it's no longer there. the white noise of jinyoung's soft snores. the warmth of another body in jaebum's big bed.

too big.

you only noticed how empty something is when there isn't another person to share it with, jaebum realizes one night as he lay staring at the ceiling. jaebum turns over onto his side. he closes his eyes and imagines the warmth of him. the weight of his arm covering his body. the sound of his breathing.

but it has been too long. jaebum cannot remember anymore. in the early days of his departure he could still imagine that he was there with him. but that was so long ago. jaebum realizes that it is impossible to sleep without him. impossible to function

without him. 

jaebum may not be able to remember the way jinyoung felt but he sure can remember the look on his face when he screamed i hate you  
and walked out of his life

forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want the first me to be too sad. i tried. i don't plan these out at all. i just read the poem and write what comes to mind. like i said, i tried :,)
> 
> -c


	3. gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i'd just clarify that these stories have no correlation to each other x

i live for that first second in the morning  
when i am still half-conscious  
i hear the hummingbirds outside  
flirting with the flowers  
i hear the flowers giggling  
and the bees growing jealous  
when i turn over to wake you  
it starts all over again  
the panting  
the wailing  
the shock  
of realizing  
that you've left

-the first mornings without you

~

jinyoung wakes up with a small smile on his face. the soft breeze from the open window hits his face. the early morning light shrouds the small bedroom in a soft golden glow. the birds can be heard chirping from outside.   
jinyoung reaches his arm to feel the other side of the bed and when he feels only the cold sheets his eyebrows furrow in confusion. he turns over and sits up. the apartment is quiet, save for the soft chirps of the birds. 

"jaebummie......?"

it's only when jinyoung gets no answer that he realizes

jaebum isn't here. 

he's gone.

he left the moment he stepped off the curb and in front of that car. 

tears are streaming down jinyoung's face. he feels like he can't breathe. his lungs being squeezed tight. his heart aches. he tries to call out for him. for jaebum. but no sound comes out. it wouldn't be any use anyways. he isn't here anymore. he never will be. 

jinyoung is heaving for breath now. he feels sick. heavy distorted pants of jaebums name leave his mouth. he's screaming for him to come back. jinyoung's head feels tight. like he is miles below the ocean and the pressure is getting ready to crush him.

jinyoung doesn't want to believe it. he could have stopped him if he wouldn't have called out his name and distracted him. he can't believe it. 

he just wants him back. wants his arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. 

but that can't happen

because he's gone.


	4. his voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung comes untouched to the sound of jaebums voice.
> 
> (MATURE CONTENT DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE)

your voice does to me  
at autumn does to trees  
you call to say hello  
and my clothes fall naturally

~

jinyoung has always loved jaebum in his entirety. from the top of his head to his toes and everything in between. the way he acts with his friends to the way he acts when it's just the two of them. but one of the things he loves the most is his voice. he especially loves jaebum's voice when he is whispering dirty things in his ear, like right now.

"i bet i could make you come with just my voice. what do you think baby? want me to tie you up and blindfold you so you can just listen to me. listen to me tell you all the things i want to do to you. i think you would like that. how does that sound baby?" jaebum's breath is hot against his ear. jinyoung shudders at the thought. he probably could do it. come with just jaebum saying filthy things to him. he knows he could do it. 

"i'm waiting baby." jaebum grips jinyoung's thigh in impatience. jinyoung exhales shakily. he nods and that's enough for jaebum because he immediately stands up at announces to their friends that "jinyoungie isn't feeling good".

they both rush outside after grabbing their coats. jaebum quickly hails a taxi and pulls jinyoung into the car with him. jaebum tells the driver their address and leans back and puts his hand on jinyoung's thigh and squeezes. jinyoung lets out a barely audible whimper but jaebum clearly heard it because he has a wide smirk on his face. 

"when we get home you are going to go upstairs, undress, and wait for me. you aren't going to touch yourself because if you do i won't let you come at all. i will leave you tied up and untouched on that bed until morning. got it baby?" jaebum grips jinyoung's thigh even tighter as he says this and jinyoung nods quickly. jaebum smiles and lessens his grip on jinyoung's thigh but leaves it there and ever so often rubs his thumb on the inner portion of his leg. 

they get to their apartment not even five minutes later and jaebum quickly pays the driver and they are both trying to get to the apartment as quickly as possible. they make it to the elevator and it's thankfully empty so no one can see jaebum slam jinyoung against the wall and press his lips against his. they kiss messily. tongues intertwined and moans exchanged in the charged air of the small space. jaebum's hands travel down to jinyoung's ass and squeeze. jinyoung lets out a loud moan and jaebum pulls away with a smirk. he licks his lips and glances at the elevator door. "come on baby lets go" he grabs jinyoung's hand and drags him to their apartment door. he unlocks it and they both go inside quickly. "upstairs. now" jaebum's growls out through clenched teeth and jinyoung scurries to their bedroom and undressed quickly then sits in the middle of the bed. jaebum is there soon after and opens their bedside drawer and pulls out three pieces of cloth. "lay back against the headboard baby" jaebum says gently and jinyoung complies eagerly. jaebum takes one of jinyoung's slender wrists in his hand and ties it to the headboard then does the same to the other. he slips a blindfold on him and makes sure that he can't see anything. 

"are you ready baby?" jaebum always makes sure that jinyoung is completely okay with what's going on and it makes jinyoung's heart flutter knowing that even with his mind clouded with arousal he still wants jinyoung comfortable. jinyoung lets out a small "yes" and jaebum smirks even though jinyoung can't see him. 

"baby you look so good like this. all spread out and needy for me. all for me. you look so good. i could almost touch you but we can't have that, can we?" jaebum says tauntingly and jinyoung whimpers and his cock twitches. "oh the things i would do to you baby. first i think i would flip you over and eat you out like i know you love. imagine that baby. you squirming and all breathless because of my tongue inside you. hands clenching the sheets so tight that your knuckles turn white." jinyoung hears jaebum undo his zipper and pull his pants and boxers off and throw them somewhere in he room.

jaebum rips off his shirt and drops it next to him. he grips his leaking cock in his hand and starts slowly stroking it. he hisses at the unpleasant friction and grabs the lube from the bedside table and puts a little on his hand. the slide is much more pleasant now and jaebum lets out a low moan and jinyoung arches his back just from the sound. "hyung please. touch me please. i need it. i need you to touch me. i can't do it please, please touch me" jinyoung is begging now. his cock is so hard it's starting to hurt. he just wants to be touched. wants jaebum's hand on him. fingers in him. anything. 

"i know you can do it baby. don't lie to me. i know you know it too. now why don't you be a good boy and come for me baby. come just from hearing me" jinyoung shakes his head furiously. jaebum sounds closer now. jinyoung feels the bed dip and assumes that jaebum is sitting next to him now. 

jaebum starts stroking himself faster and every so often rubs his thumb on the tip causing him to let out loud moans of jinyoung's name. 

jinyoung's dick is leaking so much now. jaebum noticed and coos at him. "wow you're so wet baby. all for me too. you look so fucking hot baby. i know you can do it. come for me baby. come for hyung." jaebum is right next to his ear now. he is whispering words of praise and dirty words into his ear and jinyoung feels so close now. 

jaebum strokes himself even faster as he watches jinyoung pant and squirm on the bed and rubs his palm over his tip then he's gone. he lets out a moan of jinyoung's name and cums all over his hand. that's all it takes for jinyoung to come. he lets out a high pitched cry of jaebums name and his back bends sharply as his cock shoots his cum all over his stomach. jaebum groans at the sight and reaches to untie his lover. jinyoung pulls of his blindfold and falls back onto to bed, panting. 

"now that wasn't so bad was it?" jaebum says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to write something sad so this happened :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this. this is basically a way for me to practice my writing! -c


End file.
